


Jailbreak

by CaitlynC



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Party, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynC/pseuds/CaitlynC
Summary: A stolen moment between Qrow and Winter. Featuring a reluctantly supportive Ironwood.





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this to exist LOL  
> It was just fun to write and I was practicing my hand at romance.  
> Maybe you will enjoy it. 😁

One thing Winter could safely say she hated about Atlas culture is the parties. Where the rich upper class show off how rich and upper class they are. Often held in the Schnee Manor. Of course she wasn't really welcome there so she had thankfully been able to avoid such gatherings for a few years. 

She knew once General Ironwood seemed to hesitate before briefing her on their upcoming events for the month though, that her wonderful break from the Atlassian upper class was coming to an end. 

It was a charity ball for the children's hospital recently completed. Of course. The Atlas Military was invited and who better than the General himself and his highest ranking Special Operative. Winter would argue anyone could go in her place but the general had done too much for her after she escaped her fathers grasp that she never questioned his decision making. 

That's how she found herself here. Standing in an expensive white dress that glittered in the lights on the dancefloor and fit her form perfectly. Her hair was down, and lightly curled. She normally left her hair in a bun even for events like this but she had decided for her first social appearance as a representative of the Atlassian Military she should try harder than she admittedly would have otherwise. 

The night was going pretty well, aside from her crippling boredom from the moment she stepped in. A boredom that quickly shifted to annoyance the moment an arm was slung over her shoulder and the scent of cologne and whiskey hit her nostrils. 

"Evening, Ice Queen." 

"What are you doing here?" 

He just shrugged, handing her a wine glass. "Loosen up, I'm not going to embarrass you here. The general would have my head."

She took the glass from him. More out of fear that he would drop it than desire to drink it. "I would have your head."

"Sure you would." He took a swig from his own drink and straightened up. His arm still around her shoulders. 

"You know, keeping your arm around me like that. People will talk." 

He cracked a playful grin and tilted his head. Feigning innocence. "Is that so? And what is it we don't want them to talk about?"

"Don't be an ass, Qrow." She growled under her breath and he chuckled. 

"Shrug me off then. I'll leave." She glared at him, but didn't move. He took that as his win and continued. "Alright, I'll stay. I couldn't in good conscious leave you here to die of boredom. Where would I be if you died?"

She rolled her eyes but he could have sworn she wasn't resting lightly against him before. Her face betrayed nothing though, she still looked annoyed, her arms still crossed with the wineglass in her hand. 

"Is this gentleman bothering you, Miss Schnee?" One of the waiters eyed him suspiciously. Like he would attempt to snap her neck at any point. 

Winter gave a polite, courteous smile. Shaking her head. "I'm quite alright. I can handle him." 

The waiter didn't seem convinced but dipped his head slightly, giving them both a small smile, before taking his leave. Shortly there after Winter saw him approach the general who glanced over at the pair. He exhaled heavily and nodded, thanking the waiter. Before politely excusing himself from the conversation and making his way across the room. 

"Qrow. What brings you here?" 

Qrow just grinned, tightening his arm a little around Winter's shoulder, earning himself another glare. "Well you see, I was in the neighborhood..."

General Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sure you were. When I gave you my blessing in your... relationship. I remember distinctly saying you are not to give yourselves away until further notice."

"Sure ya did, but where's the fun in that?" Qrow looked like he was about to say more, before being cut off by Winter.

"I apologize, sir, I'll escort him out." 

The general just sighed, giving her a look that Qrow couldn't read. Before speaking again. "Alright. Please do, and the party is dying down by now. Return for the final toast and you may be dismissed."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, stifling a smug grin. Winter just straightened a bit under his arm, giving the general a courteous nod. "Thank you, sir." 

Ironwood just smiled softly, before returning to his previous conversation. Winter then shrugged off Qrows arm, set her glass down on the nearest table, and lead him out of the ballroom in quick succession. Closing the door behind her. As soon as they were out of earshot and eyesight of the guards, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her against him abruptly and kissing her before she even properly caught her footing. Once the initial surprise passed, she leaned into it a bit before pulling back. 

"When did you get back?" She asked as she pulled away from him, her hands resting on his chest, breathless from the kiss. 

"About an hour and a half ago. I came right here." He grinned, stealing another kiss before releasing her from his arms. 

"You idiot." She stood back on her own, but was flattening his collar and patting dust from his shirt. "You could've gotten us caught back there."

He shrugged playfully, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Good news is I didn't. Everyone knows we know each other. Your hair looks good like this you should do it more often."

She rolled her eyes a bit again, but there was a bit of a pink to her cheeks. "I'll consider it. Now go, I'll leave in about half an hour." 

"Ooh you'll consider it." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I should get back." She tried between kisses. "Seriously, Qrow. Meet me outside in half an hour but don't be seen."

"I'll call a taxi. Those shoes look painful."

Winter laughed at that. "What a gentleman. Now go."

She straightened herself out, pulling a mirror from her clutch to check her lipstick. He grabbed her wrist one last time, kissing her again. "I love you." 

Her expression softened, she placed a quick peck on his cheek. "I love you too. Now go." 

She fixed her lipstick and started back down the hallway. He watched until she stopped at the corner to head back to the ballroom. She glanced back, smiling at him. Before continuing back to the ballroom. 

He just smiled back, giving her a quick goofy salute. Turning to leave.


End file.
